


I Am Not Myself

by Poetry



Series: Legacy [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dark, Disturbing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the Doctor talks in his sleep. A coda to "Two Legacies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not Myself

In those rare moments when the Doctor lays down to rest, he talks in his sleep.

Lips, teeth, and tongue sound out words that were meant to be shaped by mandibles and maxillae. Even through the TARDIS' translation, Jack can hear the consonants distorted by a mouth that was never supposed to pronounce this language. As he listens to the garbled speech, Jack feels like a witness to a most private moment: a war between two selves.

He knows which one is winning.

"I am not myself," mumbles the insect through lips and teeth and tongue. "Where did I go?"


End file.
